The Wizard Games
by HailyDee
Summary: Loosely based off Suzanne Collin's The Hunger Games. Set years after Dumbledore and Grindelwald have taken over the world and put the Muggles in their place. The Wizard Games are a fatal competition between the Realms. A fight to the death.  This is a AU
1. Chapter 1

"DO IT!" I screamed, "DO IT! GO AHEAD!"

The rain was coming down hard, the wind was causing it fall down side ways. I never break eye I contact with him. His hair red hair drenched appearing to be a darker shade was stuck to the side of his face, his face was covered in mud and his clothes were tattered.

"Please." I plead with him. My voice comes out dry and raspy. I look down from his blue eyes at the sword in his hand. It's covered in dry blood, so clotted on that not even the rain was cleansing it.

His eyes don't leave me, he isn't moving but his breaths are coming out heavy. His chest is heaving up and down.

I suppose I should go back to the beginning before we get too close to the end.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am from Realm 7.

Realm 7, the lowest Realm possible. The Realm for Muggles. Ever since the Wizarding take over all those years ago by Dumbledore and Grindelwald we've been put in our rightful place. There was actually 8 Realms but the 8th was destroyed by the High Wizard at the time for disobedience. They foolishly thought that they could overthrow the Wizards, and they were all punished just. So now Realm 7 is the final Realm and the only Realm the Muggles are allowed to live in. We may travel to other Realms for work, but that is all. Being caught in another Realm would result in a magical whipping. As you descend in Realm number the more prestigious the Realm is. Realm 6 is the lowest magical Realm, it's where half-bloods live. Witches and Wizards foolish enough to marry a Muggle. The highest is Realm 1, it's for the High Wizard and his family, along with the top officials and Nobles.

On the Picking Day, I woke up with a start. All of the Sickies and their families needed to be in the Realm Square by 10 that morning. It was mandatory forever to show up, and for anyone between the ages of 11 and 17 to participate. The Picking Day was the day they picked the contenders for The Wizard Games. A brutal fight to the death between a Pickie from each Realm. The Wizard Games were put in place hundreds of years ago not only for entertainment, but for some foolish sense of honor. Of course being from the Muggle Realm we are thrown in to be killed off quickly to be made a mockery of or slowly tortured for fun. Every year it is mandatory that everyone tune in and watch the Games on the magical televisions that the High Wizards have installed in everyones homes, businesses and it would be projected into the sky outside. The televisions only work to air the Games, anything related to the Games, and of course any important announcements. The national anthem would come blaring out of the speakers and you were to immediately tune in no matter where you were.

I strip out of my night gown and get into the tub of water my parents have left for me. It's gone cold since both of them have used it, but I could tell that Mother tried adding a pot of hot water to it. I quickly scrub my arms, legs and face. They are always covered with a layer of dirt from my time spent in the forest. The forest is forbidden for any one to enter, but my family needs to eat and I'm the only one small enough to fit in the hole under the fence. My Father taught me how to hunt, the things to look for and what not to do. My Mother drew pictures and told me of all the edible plants and herbs that I could find in the woods. I do my best everyday to get not only enough to feed my family, but enough to go into the local market and sometimes the Realm Square to trade. I get out of the tub and slip on my Picking Day dress, it's been the same dress since I was 11 and I'm now 16.

I find my parents at the table, Mother has made hard boiled eggs and the left over bread from last night is out. I quickly eat my eggs and bread and down a cup of herb tea. In Realm 7 this could be considered a luxury breakfast. So many people in this Realm go hungry, and starve to death. The Wizards just use their magic to remove the bodies and continue on as if nothing has happened.

My parents and I walk down the packed narrow road leading to the Square. I could imagine from above it would look like sheep being herded into their pen. We finally make it to the Square, my parents both give me a reassuring hug and I follow all of the other girls into our 'pen'. This year will be a female year for our Realm. Every other year the gender alternates between Realms. So this year Realm 7 is females and Realm 6 is males, and so on. Most of the girls will be saved by their brothers who step up for them, but I'm an only child so that could never happen for me.

I look around the packed Square, all of them Realms have almost assembled and filled their 'pens' with the possible Pickies. Directly across from me is Realm 1, I can see all the Noble girls and Ginerva Weasley lined up. The chances of Ginerva being picked are slim to none, and even if she was she has seven brothers, most whom are past winners, who will step up for her. I can tell by her bored expression that she knows this fact, she's looking off as if this was a school lecture she simply did not care about.

Realm 7 always goes first, I look around nervously at all my class mates and neighbors. I analyze each of them and realize most have siblings, most have brothers. My parents like most could only afford one child. They were Muggle dentists, but none of the Muggles could afford their full services. So most of their work was exchanged for food.

High Wizard Arthur Weasley rises up on the stage, every year he begins the Games with a long speech about power and nobility. The winners family will receive great respect and honor. I always laugh since it's usually his family or one of the Nobles who wins. Between Realms 1, 2, and 3 there is always the winner. That's because these kids are trained to win their entire lives.

I see the Realm 7 Noble, Daniel Clearwater approach the stage. Noble Clearwater is a wizard who never wanted to represent our Realm, in fact he makes this point clear every day. Normally he would be joined on stage by the most recent Realm winner of the Games to mentor the new Pickie, but of course no Muggle has ever won the games. He gets onto the stage a lone and the magical goblet spewing pink flames appears before him. He holds his wand to his throat.

"This years Realm 7 Pickie is." I can feel the tension in the air. Most of the girls have their eyes squeezed shut, praying not to hear their names, a few are looking around almost waiting to see which other girl would be picked. Finally the pink flames release a small paper with a name on it. Noble Clearwater's eyes scan the crowd and he announces; "Hermione Jean Granger."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think! :D :D

This originally was going to be a longer one-shot, but I decided to make it a short story. Probably only four or five chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel the bile rise in my throat. No. It can't be me. I feel the girl behind me give me a shove and I mindlessly let my legs carry me to the stage.

"There you are, Miss Granger." Noble Clearwater says while helping me up onto the platform. He turns back to address the crowd, "Does Miss Granger have any siblings who'd like to stand in for her?" No. I know no one will step up and save me, I'm going to the games. "Very well. Realm 7, your Pickie is Hermione Jean Granger." I'm given a weak round of applause. I look around to the other Realms, and I can tell they're laughing at me, mocking me. Noble Clearwater tugs on my sleeve and we move back on the stage.

Noble Goyle takes the stage to announce the male from Realm 6, it ends up being a scrawny young boy with glasses named Harry. His black hair is messy on top of his head and he looks like he has been stuck in a cupboard for a little too long. Realm 5 brings a girl with long white gold hair. She looks almost like a fairy, and if I didn't focus closely enough on her I would have thought she was floating. I'm too busy taking in her appearance that I miss her name, so I call her Fairy in my mind. She must not have any brothers either, but I do see who I assume is her Father screaming against the guards who take him away. Realm 4 is a tall plump boy with brown hair, he's shaking so violently his Realm Noble needs to give him a drink of a green bubbling liquid just to get him to stand still. His name is Neville. Now we enter the Trained Realms, Realm 3 brings a pugged face girl with short brown hair. Her name is Pansy but she appears to be nothing of the sort. Whether she has a brother or not, doesn't matter. She wants to be up there, she has been trained to be up there. She gets up and pumps her fist and the crowd roars in front of her. Winning this could mean her family being bumped up a Realm, maybe even two depending on her performance. Realm 2 brings another Trained Pickie, a ferret like boy with bleached blonde hair. He stands up on the stage fixing the front of his robes, and gives the crowd a smile and wink. He looks at his Realm Noble for reassurance, which now I can only assume it's his Father. I don't like this kid already, Ferret Face. Finally the crowd is silenced and High Wizard Weasley takes the stage, once again a goblet with pink spewing fire appears in front of him.

"This year's Realm 1 Pickie is..." He catches the piece of paper spewed out and his face falls a bit, "Ginerva Weasley." He looks down at his daughter whose face is nothing short of horrified. High Witch Weasley gives out a wail and clings to the shoulder of her eldest son, Wizince William. Finally something clicks back into Ginerva's mind and she makes her way up to the stage. She stands next to her Father who asks the crowd, "Does Witchess Weasley have any siblings who would like to volunteer in her place?" You don't have to be looking but you know his eyes are focused on his line of sons. There is an eerie silence and the crowd is holding their breath.

"I will." Someone says stepping forwards and making his way through the crowd. From the stage I can see the top of his head, a full head of red hair. All of the Weasleys had a brilliant shade of red hair, and they were the only people in any Realm with it. The boy finally emerges to the crowd and onto the stage. It's Wizince Ronald, the High Wizards youngest son who is my age. He climbs the step to the stage and hugs Ginerva. "I'll take her place." He turns to the crowd and they immediately begin to clap and cheer, this is followed by all of the Realms and everyone on stage. Noble Clearwater gives me a light push and I start clapping as well.

The High Wizard shushes the crowd and smiles, "Wizince Ronald Weasley will be stepping in for Ginerva as the Pickie for Realm 1. And that completes this years Picking Day! The Pickies will be brought to the Game Capitol to train for a week and then the Wizard Games will begin. For all those interested in getting Holiday Homes in Game Capitol for the Games please speak with your Realm Noble. Now go on home and celebrate!"

Before the Pickies are brought off the stage they all have to surrender their wands. There will be wands they can retrieve in the arena if they are lucky enough to find them. Many if not all of them by there age can perform magic without a wand. The wand collector goes down the line and stops with the open box at me. I shake my head and he suddenly realizes he has made it to Realm 7. He laughs and snaps the box shut walking away continuing to laugh.

Noble Clearwater grabs my arm and drags me off the stage towards the train that will take us to the Game Capitol. My parents will be aloud to come into my train car for ten minutes to say goodbye and present me with a token from my Realm that I may wear during the Games.

He helps me into my train and car and leaves closing the door behind him. I know there is a guard on the other side to make sure I don't try to run away. I take a look around the train car, it's the nicest room I've ever been in. There is a nice big bed against the far wall, closets and drawers filled with what I can imagine are fine clothing, shelves of shoes. There is another door that leads to a private bathroom. The car door opens again and my parents enter. My Father immediately pulls me into a hug and I can't help but let the tears that I've been hiding escape. My Mother is already crying and she pulls me against her chest. I can feel her heaving and my Father rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." She says in a low rasp. "I'm so sorry my little baby. I did this to you, I didn't have a son. I couldn't have a son. Now you're going in their to be butchered, to be slaughtered. My only little girl." Her hold on me becomes tighter and I don't say anything in return. What could I say? It was all the truth. "I love you." She says pressing her lips to the top of my head. She pulls me back taking a look at me, as if she wants to burn my image into her mind.

My Father reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pin. It has an otter on it. The otter is the only Muggle animal left that has not been altered in some way by magic. Try as they might they could not alter it. So in Realm 7 we use the otter to represent ourselves, people who have not been altered by magic. My Father pins the otter to my shirt and the door opens once again. The guard is motioning them to leave. I give them both one last hug and they leave, after the door closes I can still hear my Mother's cries and pleas for me to be spared.

The train starts with a slow roll and leaves the station. I don't bother looking out the window. Instead I take off my shoes and feel the soft carpet beneath my feet. I crawl onto the bed and stare thoughtlessly at the ceiling, eventually drifting off to sleep.

About a half hour later I'm awoken with the feeling that people are staring at me. I slowly open my eyes to see three people staring curiously down at me. I jump back startled and they all smile.

"Welcome back!" A woman with bright fuchsia hair says to me. She's wearing matching fuchsia eye shadow and lipstick. Next to her is a man with white hair, that had fluorescent streaks that kept changing color between red, green and blue. Next to him was a woman with a lilac colored skin, her hair was a light pink and up in some dramatic beehive type of up-do. I attempt to take in their appearances and register them in my mind, but the woman with the fuchsia hair is pulling me up out of the bed, "We've got lots of work to do before dinner. I must say this is the prettiest one we've had in years."

"I know." The gentleman agrees, "Such a shame to waste such pretty little thing."

Now they've gotten me on my feet and pulling away at my clothing until I'm naked before them. I go to cover my self but the lilac skinned woman swats my arm down. "We have to see what we're working with. Ohhh I've got just the dress for you." She disappears into the closet. The fuchsia haired women pulls me into the bathroom where they have already ran the tub. I sigh, running water, what an amazing luxury. She motions and helps me into the tub, I can feel water potions they have added in immediately taking effect on my body. I feel the hair dropping off my legs, arms, and other places. I can feel my skin rejuvenating and freshening. The gentleman is working a cream through my hair and rinsing it with his wand. Just as I begin to relax, I'm being yanked from the tub and being magically dried off.

"Come sit." The fuchsia hair woman is motioning me into a chair in front of the mirror. I don't particularly remember the chair being there before, but I don't question their magic. The fuchsia haired woman begins doing my make up with her wand. Her face is level with mine and her tongue is sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. The gentleman is working his magic on my hair and I can hear him cursing, mumbling and grunting in frustration. "Not even my advanced skilled level of beautification magic can handle this mess properly." I silently laugh because my hair is in fact a wild bush of hair. I could never properly tame it, the best thing to do with it is braid it and hop it doesn't pop out of it's restraints.

The lilac skinned woman comes into the bathroom, and I'm yanked up out of the chair. She pulls a light green dress over my head and lays brown flats at my feet. I slip them on and she stairs at me up and down. Snapping her fingers she goes back into my bed chamber and comes back with something small in her hand. She reaches forward and pins the little otter to my dress and smiles in approval. You're set my dear.

I re-enter the bed chamber and go over to the full length mirror. The girl staring back at me is no one that I remember seeing. She has smooth skin and beautiful hair. I turn around and look at myself from all angles. The three of them are standing back smiling, and I can't help but run over to them and hug them all. "Thank you so much. I look...I look gorgeous."

"Not a problem, Dear. It is our job to make you look good. From now till the Games we are your fashion team. My name is Valiss, I will be your head designer." The lilac skinned woman says motioning besides her, "This is Rori and Fleming, they take care of preparations, hair and make up."

Before we could press any further Noble Clearwater comes through the door and nods in approval at my appearance. "Good job Valiss, not that we would expect anything less. Come now Hermione, it's time for the Pickie's dinner."

I follow him into the dining cart where all of the other Pickies have already taken their seats. I sit in the chair marked with a 7, across from me is Ronald, who some how had the misfortune to be stuck between both Realm 2 and 3's Pickies. The girl, Pansy, seems to be flirting with him, she keeps giggling and tapping his arm. The boy, Ferret Face, is chatting away about all of the wonderful strives his family has made. Next to Pansy is an empty seat, which I now see is marked with a 3, where Pansy should be sitting. Which means she is in seat 2 where Ferret Face should be sitting. How very unlike them to separate themselves from all of us. Next to the empty seat is Neville who has a blank look on his face, he must still be under that potions power. Next to him is Fairy who is chatting with Harry about something I've never heard about, all I can make out is there is something very fascinating about the silver ware. Harry looks confused, so I am assuming he's never heard of it either. I sit silently to myself the entire dinner. We are fed five amazing courses of food I've never seen before. By the time we're done I'm so stuffed that I don't realize what this feeling is. In Realm 7, we never have enough food, let alone too much.

I retire to my bed chamber and easily fall asleep due to fullness. I have a dream that night about my family living in a giant beautiful house and having all of these foods and clothes. I dream about my family being held with honor and then my dream is cut to a halt when I'm all of a sudden in a dark wet place. It's cold and wet and I can't make anything out but dark figures. I leap awake and realize that it's morning already, and the train has stopped moving. I go to the window and realize we're there. The Game Capitol, I've only ever seen it on television, but that can not compare to it's grand size. I look down to realize the train is elevated at least fifty stories in the air. I get a bit queasy and focus on all the beautiful band ornate buildings sparkling in the morning sun.

Valiss, Rori and Fleming are on me in minutes, repeating the processes that they had done last night. This time Valiss dresses me in tight black pants and a green t-shirt,on my feet are the finest leather boots I've ever seen. She pins the otter to me again and we along with Noble Clearwater make our way out of the train and into the Pickie Center. Each Pickie is given a floor in the Pickie Center, it's to keep us away from each other in the week prior to the Games and prevent confrontation.

Noble Clearwater grabs my hand and tells me to stand still. He turns on the spot and I feel as if I'm being sucked into a small tube. The next thing I know my feet come in contact with the ground and I fall trying to catch my breath. I see, Valiss, Rori and Fleming all appear out of now were with a pop.

"What did you just do?" I demand.

Noble Clearwater laughs, "It's called apparating. It's how we travel." He starts to walk down the hall way and I get up and follow him in a huff. "You have your first training session at one. Don't be late. You are to appa-I will come and get you at ten to one." He opens a door and points inside, "This is your room. Feel free to have a look around, but you are not to leave it unless instructed to. Do you understand me?" I nod my head and he pushes me into the room closing the door. I don't hear a lock but I know he has sealed me in here magically.

I take in my surroundings, I'm in a room bigger than my entire house in Realm 7. It's filled with beautiful and ornate furniture. There shelves lined with books, and a beautiful bed with a puffy down comforter on it. One of the doors leads to a private bathroom and the others are closets. I run my fingers along the spines of the books. They are all about magic. I pick up the basic spells book volume one, and sit down on one of the arm chairs. I read volumes one, two and a book called Hogwarts: A History. I always loved to read. I never had much time to read in Realm 7, and books are very expensive. But every year for my birthday and Wizmas my parents would get me a book. As he said at ten to one Noble Clearwater returns to take me to my training session.

I get down to the training room and it's empty. Noble Clearwater looks around and puts his head in his hands shaking it. "Not again. Why do they always do this?" He sighs.

"Do what?" I ask looking around the room. There are various stations with different activities some magical, some Muggle like.

"They never show up for the Realm 7 Pickie. They don't bother because the chances are you will be slaughtered in the first five minutes. But they promised they would come this time. I told them that you had a slight chance, I lied for you." He seems frustrated, "Well, I guess that's settled then. You'll just stay in your room for the next five days. On day six you will come back here for the Game Wizards to judge you. On day seven you will be apart of the Pickie parade then interviewed. The following morning you will be placed in the Game Arena." He grabs my hand and apparates me back up to my room.

I pass the next few days by reading the books on the shelves, I may not be able to perform magic but learning about it has proven to be very interesting. The only time I leave my room is to go to meals on my floor with Noble Clearwater, Valiss, Rori and Fleming. The latter three are disappointed that they do not get to dress me up for training everyday. I notice on the second night that there are Muggles waiting on us. I recognize a few of them as people I went to school with. When I try to talk to the girl fixing up my bed chamber, she simple shakes her head and points to her lips. She isn't allowed to talk to me.

After lunch on the day before my judging, the three of them happily bathe and prepare me for it. They dress me in black leggings and a navy blue blouse, on my feet comfortable ankle boots. Noble Clearwater apparates me down to the training room, wishes me a quick good luck and disapperates out. The judges are to give each Pickie a score that will be announced on the night of the parade and interview. This score ranks the Pickie from 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest, and can often help get them Sponsors. Sometimes the weaker numbers gang up at the beginning to take out the higher numbers. It all depends on the group of Pickies and the situation they are put in. But more importantly the number fuels pre-Games betting.

I look up at the panel of Game Wizards. There are a variety of men and women. A short frog like woman announces that I may proceed to show them any skills I posses. She is almost laughing.

I notice there is a bow on the floor near some targets. I pick it up and shoot all perfect shots. Next I identify plants for them, which you can eat, which you can't. I show them how to purify water and the proper ways to hunt. I skin a rabbit, catch and skin a fish and cook them both. I climb a tree and camouflage myself. They seem semi-impressed and then I get to the final stage. The magical one. I don't even bother to attempt, I know there is nothing I can do here. I don't even have a wand. I bow my head and Noble Clearwater reappears and apparates me out.

I return to my room and collapse onto my bed. It isn't fair, that I will be killed right off due to my lack of magic. Tomorrow I will be paraded through Game Capitol, past all the wealthy people who can afford Holiday. After the parade we will all be interviewed, the interviews are almost sickening to me. Get to know this person one minute, the next minute they are being slaughtered. But they are important because they help sway people to Sponsor you. People and often whole Realms can Sponsor a Pickie. Sponsors provide money and goods to give to the Realms Noble who will then pass it on to the Pickie. I know that I don't even need to bother with the interview. No one will sponsor me.

Valiss has me up hours prior to the parade for preparations. I am once again completely stripped and poked and re done. She promises me that I am going to come in with a bang. I remind her no one cares about me, that I'm just going in to be murdered. She quickly hushes me up and insists that it isn't true and I will be the best looking Pickie in the parade.

Noble Clearwater comes into my bed chamber to discuss the interview with me. He tells me it's wise to not mention that I know they are putting me in there for slaughter. He tells me to seem optimistic. Sit up straight, smile a lot, make some jokes. Try to win the crowd over. I tell him it's impossible. He tells me to try. I ask him what's my angle? Almost every other Pickie I've ever seen interviewed has an angle. He tells me to be myself, be more than myself. We don't need an angle.

About an hour before the parade she has me in a big dress that looks as though it's made from mirrors, crystal and fine jewels. I can't understand why she's been helping me look so good, the Realm 7 Pickie never looks good, their teams usually abandon them before it even starts. A golden headdress is placed on my head, it forms a giant bird that I've never seen before. Finally she slips on my heels and we're appareting down to the carriage house.

As Valiss is helping me into my horseless carriage I feel my heart start to face. She uses her wand to raise me up on the platform and assures me I won't fall. Just when I thought we were done, I see Valiss muttering an incantation under her breath. I looked puzzled at her but she just smiles, "Don't worry Dear, you're going to come in with a bang. Remember Hermione, head held high, smile and wave."

I don't have time to question to her because I can feel the carriage lurch forward. Unlike almost everything else the carriages and interviews go in numeric order, so I will be last. Usually no one even bothers with the Realm 7 carriage and they start the interviews before it even comes out, if it comes out at all. I watch all of the other Pickies go out. In the first carriage Ronald is dressed in his Wizince robes. Ferret Face is dressed in silk black and green robes. Pansy has on a short black lace dress that has bead work that hangs in strings at the bottom of it. Neville who I'm sure is still dazed out from that potion, is wearing brilliant red robes. Fairy girl has on a fantastic yellow ball gown, filled with glitter and glitz, on her head is a grand crown. She reminds me of a magical fairy queen. Harry is dressed in black and red robes adorned with a lion on the back of them. And finally I can feel myself coming out into the circle of the crowd. Wizince Ronald has already begun his interview, and I can hear him and the host Gilderoy Lockhart chatting away.

I'm holding up head up, smiling and waving up to the unbelieving crowd. They all seem shocked that a Realm 7 Pickie was so over adorned. I could hear whispers amongst the crowd, and it happens before I even realize it. Fireworks come shooting out of my carriage and up into the air. The most magnificent colors and designs. At first I am completely shocked and speechless, but than one swirls up around my body and continues to circle me. I can't help but giggle and follow it. And again that's when I hear it, the crowd is roaring. I look around to see what's going on, and I realize they're clapping for me. I look up at the giant screens and they are no longer on Ronald and his interview, but on me and my fireworks display. I can see Ronald on the stage with Lockhart, Ronald seems to be laughing and clapping along to the spectacle, needless to say Lockhart is furious the attention has been brought off them.

I finally make it to the stage and Valiss is there to help me out off the platform in the carriage. I give her a tight hug and silently thank her. For that moment all eyes were on me, a glimmer of hope. I watch Ronald finish his interview with Lockhart at the end they flash his picture on screen with his number, a 10, of course. Each Pickie goes, they talk to Lockhart about a variety of things, their families, their strategies, how they feel about the Games, the honor of winning, and so on. Ferret Face talks about his lush home and his Noble Father. His score is a 7, he seems less than pleased and I see him scowl as he descends the stairs. Pansy talks about her favorite subjects in schools and how she feels that will help her, she talks about how much she loves everyone especially the Game Wizards. She's so fake, and her fakeness lands her with a 6. She is even less pleased and she's ripping things apart as she pushes past everyone on her descend. Neville is rather quite during his interview, nodding his head, talking about his Gran. His score was a 5, and he seems blank about the entire thing as he comes down. Next is Fairy girl who I now learn her name is Luna. She talks about her Father and his newspaper, and about a bunch of magical things I've never heard of like Nargles. Lockhart seems confused the entire interview eyeing her skeptically, but nodding and smiling all the same. Her score is a 8, and she is very pleased as she floats down the stairs. Harry talks about his parents and God Father Sirius, he talks about his specialty in flying [a broom] and how he has no idea how he was given the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His picture flashes and his score is a 7, I pass him on the stairs and he's smiling widely. I make my way across the stage to Lockhart, whose dressed in mustard yellow dress robes, with white lining. He motions for me to sit in the seat across from him.

"Realm 7 Pickie, Hermione Jean Granger. What a show you put on in the parade, a little firecracker you are. So tell us Hermione, how do you feel being the only one who can't do magic?" He's still smiling that stupid smile.

"Well," I start, "I think it's unfair. But I wouldn't count me out if I were you. I'm quite the fighter!"

"I bet you are." He's laughing, and so is the crowd. I just take this as a good thing whether it is or isn't. "What is it your parents do in Realm 7?"

"They are dentists." He looks a bit confused by this and I look around, the general majority of the crowd is confused. "They tend to peoples teeth."

"Oh my, that must be a grand profession." I want to tell him it's the furthest thing from it, but he already follows up with another question, "Do you think you can give us all a fabulous view of that dress?"

"Of course, Valiss did an amazing job with this one." I say standing up and spinning around in a circle. Under the lights I can only imagine that the dress is sparkling. The crowd is slapping and I giggle a bit from the dizziness. I sit back down and smile at Lockhart.

"What's been your favorite part of being in the Game Capitol?"

"Definitely the food!" I say rubbing my tummy, this gets a small laugh from the crowd and I pretend to laugh along. "But seriously everyone here has been absolutely amazing. I love them all!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen that is this years final Pickie! The little firecracker Hermione Jean Granger. Let's take a look at Miss Granger's score." He points up to the television and a picture of myself flashes up, after a second a giant number 9 flashes on the screen. "Well, well well, it seems Miss Granger wasn't kidding when she says she was a little fighter. Congratulations!"

I'm shocked, the crowd is shocked. I can't even move. A 9? How did I pull a 9? Was this a joke? This had to be a joke. I don't even realize it but my feet are leading me off the stage. No one from Realm 7 has ever pulled a 9. Noble Clearwater is waiting by the stairs and pats my back as we make our way down them, "I don't know what you did in that judging room, but good job."

"IT CAN'T BE! THERE IS NO WAY!" I can hear voices yelling around the corner.

"SHE CHEATED! SHE MUST HAVE!" It's Pansy and Ferret Face yelling at someone. I can only imagine it's about me and my score.

I round the corner and into the Pickie's room. "What did you do? How did you do it?" Ferret Face is on me the second I enter. I shrug my shoulders and shake my head, "I didn't do anything."

"Impossible!" Pansy screeches, "There is no way someone like _you_ could pull that kind of score. What did you do you filthy Muggle? Did you use that impure little body of yours? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Enough." Ronald says standing up and raising his hand, "She got the score fair and square Pansy. Leave her be."

I'm too shocked to say anything. My eyes move back and forth between Pansy and Ferret Face and Ronald.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" He exclaims and leaves with in a huff, followed by Pansy.

I notice the rest of the Pickies have already left except one, Ronald. "Way to interrupt my interview with your little light show." My jaw drops, I don't even know what to say. Should I apologize? He smiles and laughs, "I'm joking. Good job with your score. You must have really impressed them. Sure you aren't a witch?" He laughs and makes his way towards the exit.

I don't say anything but stare at him, he smiles and shakes his head and exits the room. I sit down on the couch and it all begins to sink in. The entire night, the dress, the parade, the fire works, the interview, the crowd, the score. Then I remember tonight is the last night of peace. The last night of salvation. Tomorrow it all begins, tomorrow it all ends. Tomorrow I will be thrown into pure chaos.

Let the Wizard Games begin.

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed Chapter two! :D PLEASE, review and let me know what you think of the story so far!

The story really starts to get hectic in the next chapter! ;D

A bit longer this chapter, this is how the rest of the chapters will be. I haven't determined if it will be four or five yet. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I don't have a beta, but if anyone wants to volunteer to help me, I will definitely not deny the help!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: For those of you who haven't read The Hunger Games, or just haven't realized it yet. PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE.

Now to address a few things before you start reading.

This will probably end up being 6 at the most 8 chapters. So things will seem a bit 'rushed'. I would have made this a long novel but then I don't think I have the time to do that right now.

I'm going to make the characters a bit more like themselves. You'll see. Maybe not as much in this chapter since there isn't a lot of dialogue, versus setting up the Games.

As for what a Wince and Witchess are. I combined Wizard and Prince and Witch and Princess.

Please let me know if you have any other questions! :D

I don't sleep a wink that night, I mean...who could? When I feel like I do finally doze off, I'm being shaken awake by Valiss. There is no sight of either Rori or Fleming, and Valiss's eyes are puffy from what I can only assume was crying. She helps me up and lays out my official Game clothes, a simple black shirt, a black pair of stretch pants, boots, a belt and a black robe. Valiss engulfs me in a bone crushing hug, then runs from the room with a sob. I sigh and begin to strip off my night clothes and put on my Game clothes.

The next person to knock on my door about five minutes later is Noble Clearwater, he escorts me up to the roof where we will be transported to the arena. I enter a tent marked 7, where there is a television, a couch, and a table with a comb on it.

"When the comb turns blue, touch it and you'll be transported to the arena. Remember don't move until the official announcement is over. After that I suggest you get out of there, you run and don't stop until you're sure no one is following you or near you. At least one of them will get their hands on a wand, and don't let them fool you, all of them can do wandless magic." He says this all with no emotion, and never makes eye contact with me. "I'm sorry Hermione." He says after a brief silence.

"Don't be." I whisper looking down at the comb on the table.

"If you can somehow get some sort of weapon, then use it like a mad woman. Never appear weak to them. Especially Ron, Pansy and Draco, the chances are they are legilimens they can read your mind. Anything goes in that arena and it will get messy. I just don't want to see you disgraced." He reaches forward as if to hug me, but stops and pats my shoulder with one hand.

The television comes to life and the announcer starts setting the scene for the Games. I close my eyes and start breathing in and out to calm myself. I'm going to die in a few moments is all I can think about. My thoughts are interrupted by someone running into the tent. It's Valiss, and she's huffing from running up here, she throws her arms around me and pulls me into another bone crushing hug.

"You almost forgot this." She says pinning my otter to my shirt.

"Thanks." I whisper, and notice a blue light coming from the comb. I look at both Valiss and Noble Clearwater who salutes me, I nod and grab hold of the comb.

I feel like I'm spinning around in a tunnel of wind, and finally come crashing to the ground. I look around to see everyone else has landed on their feet. I am the furthest to the left, then there is Luna, Pansy, Harry, Neville, Draco and Ron. I quickly get up not leaving my marker. I take in my surroundings. We're in a field of flowers, a little to the left is trees, I can't tell if it's a forest or a jungle and behind me is a mountain. Straight a head is a ring of green rock, I notice there are various packs surrounding the green ring, as well as a few on top of it. I measure out the distance between me and the nearest pack, and realize I can grab it and run into the trees. That's when I spot a larger pack a few feet away from it, it's a bit further from me, but closer to the trees. That's the one I'm going for.

The official announcements come to an end, and the red sparks go off. I don't falter, I don't look at anyone else. All I do is run forward, and go for the pack. I grab onto it and sling it on my back, as I try to run forward I realize someone else has grabbed onto the pack as well, it's Harry. I turn around with my hands firmly on the pack and pull it towards me.

"Please let go. Please." I plead with him.

"You let go, Muggle." He spits back and pulls it again towards him.

"Come on Harry we have to get out of here, please just let me have it." I plead again trying to spot anyone else. Luna has already run into the trees with her pack, Neville headed toward mountains with the two he grabbed. I can tell he's still nervous about the whole thing, he's shaking and keeps looking around paranoid. Pansy, Draco, and Ron are all scaling up the green rocks. The better packs must be up there.

"You let go!" He screams back.

It's a full on tug of a war for the pack, neither side wanting to give up. The next thing I know, a green light comes from above and Harry drops of the floor. I quickly pull the pack from his hands and run for the trees, with out looking back. I run deeper and deeper into the trees, fearing I haven't separated myself enough from them. The red sparks go off, which means someone has died. Harry, I think to myself. After about a half hour of running and speed walking my legs are starting to give out. I back up into a tree and look around, when I'm satisfied no one is following me I drop to the floor and open the pack.

Inside is a knife, a sleeping bag, dried fruits, a canteen, a bunch of herbs, bandages and a stick with a bunch of circles on it. I'm about to throw the stick away when I realize what it is, it's a wand. I tuck it back with everything else besides the knife into the pack, I can't just throw this to them. As I sling the pack on my back that's when I notice it, on the green material is a black number 6. 6? Harry was the Pickie from Realm 6, this was his pack. Harry was just trying to get his pack and run. My pack must have been the small one. Knife in hand, I decide my next mission is to find water and food. I slowly make my way around the trees, listening for any signs of movement. Luck on my side I spot a squirrel digging into the leaf covered floor. I bring my knife back and throw it straight at the squirrel who drops to the ground. Pleased with myself I rush over and pull the knife out, that's when I realize it's blood is not red, it's a green and slightly yellow goop. I sigh to myself rubbing the goop off knife in some leaves. I can't eat this, I don't know what it is and it might be poisonous.

I begin to walk slowly again, I pass by a bunch of creatures I've never seen before and don't even bother trying to bring them down. I don't know what they're capable of and I'm not about to find out. I've been walking for a few hours and the thirst is starting to take it's toll. I'm going to need to stop soon, but I don't think I can last the night without anything to drink or eat. I do have the dried fruit, but right now the goop was starting to look appealing to me. The people watching at home must be disappointed, so far one death, and it wasn't mine. Here I am prancing around the woods, while one of their own lay dead from the start. Which brings that thought back to me. Who killed Harry? And how did they kill Harry? And the most important part, why didn't they kill me?

I lose myself in thought and let my guard down, it's almost a step to late when I hear the voices. It's Pansy, Draco and Ron and their closer.

"I honestly don't understand how that bitch is still alive, and how she managed to kill the kid from 6." It's Pansy.

"Must have strangled him." Draco answers, "He had no wound marks on him."

"How do you guys even know it was her? How do you know it wasn't the other two?" It's Ron now.

"Don't be daft Ron, we saw the weird girl run into the woods, and the coward headed to the mountain. She is the only one left, unless he just keeled over by himself." Pansy answered with a laugh.

"We need to find fresh food, I'm starving here." Draco said raising his voice at the last part. He was asking sponsors to send them food.

"I know. It's a shame all the wild life here is filled with poison. There is so much of it." Pansy answers, and confirms my suspicion that the squirrel was poisonous. Great, now the fact I can hunt is useless.

There voices are getting louder and I'm frozen in place. Where do I go? Closer and closer, they're approaching. The next thing I know my feet are leaving the ground, I go to scream but no sound comes out of my mouth. I try to panic but my body is frozen as it is, I feel myself slack and take hold of the branch below me when I reach a high point in the tree and see a figure huddled in the branches.

The figure points downward and I see that Pansy, Draco and Ron are passing below.

After about five minutes the figure must be assured they are gone and comes out of the branches. It's Luna.

"Thank you." I say picking at the branch. "Go ahead, do it."

She shakes her head, "I'm not going to. You mean no harm. If I wanted to, I could have left you there, but I can tell Hermione. I can tell you're not like them."

"Thank you Luna, and you're right. I'm not." I smile and settle comfortably into the branch, that's when the though hits me. "You know what, if they can gang up why can't we? What do you say Luna? Truce?" I stick my hand out and Luna smiles excepting it, "Truce."

"I've been trailing them for a bit in the trees, I don't think they have much of a truce going on. Ronald walks ahead of them and I think the other two are plotting against him. How terrible." Her voice is so soothing and calming that even this terrible news doesn't stir me. "Do you know who died?"

"The kid from 6." I say pulling my pack off my back and hanging it off the branch.

"Harry. What a shame, the Nargles in his head were quite stirring." She says casually. I have no idea what she's talking about, but my thirst comes back.

"Luna? You wouldn't by any chance have found water." I ask pulling the canteen and dried fruit from my pack.

"Found water? Hermione, I don't think there is any water here." She says reaching into her robes for something. She motions for my canteen and I realize she's holding a wand. She uncaps it and whispers, "Aguamenti." A stream of water comes out of her wand and fills the canteen. She passes it back to me and I drink from it unbelievingly.

"That was awesome. I wish I could do that." I say caping the canteen to save the water.

"Well why can't you?" She says reaching into her pack for something.

"I'm a Muggle Luna, remember?" I laugh opening my dried fruit and holding it out to her. She laughs and accepts pulling out bread from her pack. I take out my knife and cut a piece off for both of us. We eat some of the fruit and two slices of bread each. We talk about our lives and the things we like. It feels nice to have someone to talk to, even though the thought that one of us will eventually need to die doesn't leave my mind.

Night begins to fall and we each unroll the sleeping bags from our packs. Luna magically binds mine to the tree for me. I slid into my sleeping bag and look up at the sky. I wonder if it's even a real sky or just one under a magic spell. The stars are beautiful and the moon is full and I hear Luna whisper, "Good night Hermione."

The next two days are filled with Luna and I moving about the trees, it seems that we are in a never ending forest. We talk about our parents and school, I tell Luna about being a Muggle and what it's like in Realm 7. She tells me about her father and his news paper, her mother who passed away from a spell backfiring, and a bunch of creatures I've never heard of and explains them all in detail. She even draws a few of them out in the dirt. She really is a fascinating person. Luna helps identify different animals, which to stay away from and which are rather friendly. I help Luna identify plants and we eat a variety of berries and leaves, even finding some mint leaves to chew on. Luna shows me a whole bunch of neat spells, and I'm amazed at all the things she can do just by flicking her wand. I don't ever mention I have one tucked in my pack. I don't know how these things work and don't know if having two will make her even more dangerous. I start to take a liking to Luna and regret that eventually one of us will have to die, I am certain at this point no matter what it won't be me doing it. Luna has become my friend. She is kind, and gentle and caring. These Games are stupid, and poor, kind, innocent Luna is a victim to the government. We only encounter the others a handful of times but are safely stowed in the branches, and as far as we know, no one ever sees Neville.

On the second night Luna and I are perched in a tree eating a salad of leaves a berries and staring up at the stars.

"They aren't sending you anything because of me." I say and Luna doesn't break her eye contact with the stars. She's staring dreamily up at them, I can only imagine what she's dreaming of. Home probably.

"I don't mind." She says and breaks her gaze with the sky. She looks at me and smiles, "I'd rather have a friend then anything they could send me."

I smile back and grab her hand, "Thanks Luna, I consider you a friend too."

"I like your Otter." She says pointing towards my pin. "Otters are amazing creatures. Unaffected by magic."

"It's my Realms symbol." I say toying with it.

"I know." Luna says reaching into her hair. She pulls something out of one ear and then again out of the other. "I want you to have these."

She holds out two radish shaped earrings, "I couldn't take these from you Luna. Are they your token?" I ask.

"No," she says reaching into her cloak and pulling out a necklace. "This is. It's my fathers." On the end of the necklace was a triangle with a circle inside and a line down the center. "The Deathly Hallows. These are just earrings, I made. I want you to have them."

"Thank you Luna." I say hooking the radishes into my ears. "I wish I had something to give you."

"It's okay." She smiles, "We're friends. I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me."

"Luna?" I ask, "What are the Deathly Hallows?"

That night we tucked into bed and Luna told me a story of three brothers and the three Deathly Hallows.

It's too quiet in the arena and the viewers have to be getting bored. There is no blood shed.

The Game Wizards have to throw something in to make it interesting, and on the third day we find out what it is.

I'm awoken with a start as I feel the tree shaking. I jump up in my pack and are face to face with a wide eyed Luna.

"What's going on? I scream over the loud noise, we both look down and there seems to be some sort of creature gnawing away at the tree.

"Oh no!" Luna screams, we grab our stuff and I grab Luna's hand as we jump to the next tree. The tree we were in and a few surrounding it come crashing down. "We're not safe up here anymore. We're going to have to run on the ground." Luna says shoving her stuff into her pack.

I shove my bag into my pack and ask, "Can't you do that thing where you teleport?"

Luna laughs and grabs my hand again, "No you can't apparate inside the arena. I guess people in the past must have escaped, or just kept apparating away from each other. If we even try we'll be splinched. Didn't they explain this all to you?"

"No Luna, I can't do magic." I say as she floats us down to the ground. Another bunch of trees come down and the creatures are making their way towards us. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We start running away as trees begin to fall around us. Dust begins to fill the air and form smoke clouds. The trees are falling in all directions and we need to maneuver around them. Branches keep snapping and whipping me as they fall around us. We're running through the dust cloud and trees for forty five minutes, when we see two figures ahead. I grab Luna's arm and run left, but a green light comes jetting from the smoke and I feel Luna go limp. I drag her further and further away, and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. The dust is starting to sting my eyes and Luna is getting heavy.

"Please wake up Luna." I say, "Please, you're my only friend. I can't do this without you Luna. I'll be dead in a second." I'm still pulling her, and the trees are falling all around us, the cloud is getting thicker and thicker. Even if the two figures were still following me, they wouldn't be able to see me unless we bumped straight into one another. My eyes are on fire. I shut them for a second, but it doesn't help. They can't take Luna out of the arena until I've let go of her, and I refuse to leave her in this mess.

Finally I pull her out of the forest and I'm back where we started. I collapse on the ground, coughing. I run some water over my eyes and pull Luna into the field of flowers.

I drop besides her and confirm she's dead, and tears begin to sting and leave my eyes. "Goodbye Luna." I start, "You were a talented witch and the best friend a Muggle could ask for. It isn't fair you had to go like this. I truly consider you a friend." I drop her hand, take her pack, and wand from her robes, I hesitate then slowly pull the necklace off of her and drop it around my neck. Slowly back away from her body, saying goodbye to my last and only friend. The red sparks go off and her body disappears.

I make my way around the green rocks and drop next to them, leaning my head back onto the rocks. I evaluate my wounds, I have deep gashes covering my arms, and legs. My pants have been torn and are soaked in blood. I reach go threw Luna's pack and take out what I can use, more bandages, which I leave aside to use, herbs, mint, a bit of bread, a knife, canteen, some sort of medicine. And the cauldron that's hanging from the outside. I put the bandages the best I can on my wounds, and tuck her pack up onto the rocks.

I pull out my canteen and realize it's empty. Great now I'm going to die of thirst. I realize Luna's wand is on the floor next to my pack and reach down for it. I point it at the opening of the canteen and mutter "Aguament." Nothing. No no that wasn't it. "Aguamenti." I try again and a little drop of water came from the tip of the wand. Shocked I shake my head, I must be hallucinating. I try again with a little more feeling, "Aguamenti." A small stream of water comes flowing off the tip of the wand and into the canteen. Disbelieving I take a gulp of the fresh water. "What the hell?" I mutter to myself. I'm still shocked. How in the world. I'm shocked and confused. What just happened? How did I do that? I roll the wand around in my hand. Maybe I'm just dreaming.

"I didn't know you could magic."

A/N: Sorry this one took a bit longer. I spoiled you guys with the two in a row update.

I've been busy with school. It's almost over though! Thank goodness.  
>This chapter is slightly terrible and I may go back and re-write it.<p>

I hope everyone is well, please leave a review with what you think.

Hailyxx


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't know you could magic."

I jumped up and standing there was the last person I wanted to see. Grabbing Luna's wand off the ground I pointed it at him and he laughed smirking and drawing his wand.

"Aguamenti!" It was the first thing that came to mind. A magical flow of water squirted out the tip of the wand and hit Ron in the face.

"Well, I've been out magic'd." He laughed dropping his wand and raising his hands in defeat.

"I'm not stupid, you don't need that to do magic." I replied backing up further into the rocks.

He laughed again, "Very clever." He started for the green rocks and that's when I noticed he was limping.

"You're hurt." I said approaching him, I carefully moved under his arm and helped him over to the rocks, and helped him sit down. "Get hit with a tree?"

"No, the trees were luck. Pansy and Draco ganged up on me this morning right before the trees started to fall." he winced picking his left leg up and setting it straight.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked before I realized I had even said it. Why did I care?

"Sorry, but if Aguamenti was your best defense, I don't know how well I trust your healing spells." He laughed turning his head to look out towards the flower field and mountain. "Kill me." he said in a series tone.

"What?" I jumped back away from him.

"I'll teach you the killing curse, or if you prefer I have a sword in my sack." He was serious.

"I'm not going to kill you Ron, you have to be mental." I couldn't believe he was even asking me.

"Do it. Just think you'd be the first Muggle to ever kill. Except you're not really a Muggle are you?"

"I am. I have no idea how I did that." I answered raising my arms above my head.

"Can I ask a favor first?"

"I'm not killing you."

"Why not? Come on, I killed Harry for you, so you could steal one of his packs. You would have been dead." He raised his eyebrow up.

"So it was you who killed him. Why?" I asked getting to my feet and retrieving the bandages and knife from my pack.

"Couldn't let him hurt you. They're right, there is something about you. You're determined. You can win this." he winced as I cut a bit of his pants and put one of the bandages around his cut leg. Great now I feel like I owe him.

"Is that it all?" He nods, "Good. We can't stay here much longer. They will check here eventually. Can you walk?" I asked holding my hands out to help him up.

"Just leave me. Take my pack and go on. I'm not worth the struggle. Trust me."

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving you here. Let me help you up, we need to find somewhere to hide. Let's check the mountain, there might be a cave."  
>He accepted my hands as I helped him up, grabbing his wand I placed it in his hand.<p>

"Why don't you levitate yourself?" I suggested as he failed to take a step.

He shook his head; "Doesn't work like that." he replied. "I can't do it, just go."

I picked up his pack and placed my shoulder under his arm; "I told you already, I'm not leaving you. I will just be your crutch." I honestly don't know why I'm so persistent about helping him, the smart thing would be to ditch him and run. But I can't, maybe it's a sense of duty since he is an official, maybe I'm just too kind. That's when it hits me; "A crutch!" I run to the out skirt of the woods and retrieve a stick. I return to a very confused looking Ron; "Swish your wand and make this a crutch."

He laughs and re-grasps his wand, with a flick the stick becomes a crutch. It's a bit uneven and well not very good. I give him a questioning look. He shrugs and takes the crutch and starts toward the mountain onto opposite side.

We cross the field and the sun is setting behind us; Ron turns around to face me and smiles. "It's beautiful." I turn around to see the brilliant shades of pink and yellow and nod my head as a response.

We search the perimeter of the mountain and spot a cave about 20 feet up. I look at Ron and determine there is no way he is going to get up there on foot.

"I will levitate you up." I suggest as I see him staring up at it.

"It's a difficult spell and to be honest Hermione I think Aguamenti was just dumb luck." He doesn't even turn to look at me.

Enraged I place my foot on the rough rock and begin to climb. "Fine, then you can stay here."

I continue to climb up and finally reach the cave, pulling myself up into it I hear him yelling up; "You can't be serious, Hermione! What happened to not leaving me?"

I peer over the edge and throw his pack down, it lands next to him and I yell down; "I'm did leave you, you left yourself."

"Are you joking right now?" I can see his face is beginning to fluster.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well...I guess not. No." He falters.

"It was a rhetorical question, Ronald." I answer, no longer leaning over the edge. I lean against the cave wall, realizing I never even bothered to look around. There isn't much to see, it goes about 10 feet into the mountain and it about 15 feet wide. I'm the only thing in here as far as I can tell. "I'm not speaking to you unless you apologize to me." I call down.

"I'm not apologizing to YOU." He calls back.

This sets me off on a whole new level; "Why?" I scream; "Because I'm a Muggle? Because I'm not of pure blood royal status? Is that why Ronald? Or should I call you Your HIGHNESS! For a half of a second I thought maybe you were different then all of them. THANK YOU for proving me wrong."

"You're mental Hermione. I'm not apologizing because you're over reacting."

This kid sure knows how to pour gasoline on a fire; "Overreacting?" I shriek. "You're lucky I don't come down there and shove your wand so far up your- ohhhh-you make me so mad. Don't. Speak. To. Me." I slam my hand on the floor. I just started talking to him today and I'm already ready to murder him.

About an hour or two passes by without us speaking to one another. It's night time and everything is dark except for a tint of light from the moon.

I faintly hear him attempting to do a spell. Leaning closer to the edge I instantly know what he's trying to do. I hear him muttering; "Wingardium Leviosar." A pause, " Wingardium Leviosar." Another pause. "Bloody hell, what is going on? Wingardium Leviosar." Nothing again

I recall hearing Luna saying it aloud a few times and it strikes me, he's saying it wrong."You're saying it wrong. It's 'Levi-_O_-sa', not 'Levio-_Sar'." _

There's a brief silence then I can hear him muttering and mocking me; "It's 'Levi-_O_-sa', not "Levio-_Sar'._" Another brief silence; "How would you know anyway!"

"I just do!" I lean over the edge again with Luna's wand in hand. Aiming at him I flick and swish; "Wingardium Leviosa" His feet leave the ground and I begin to pull him up with my wand. Once we're face level I give him a angry yet I told you so look. "I should just drop you right to the ground for being so rude to me."

"You wouldn't." He tries me.

I falter the wand a bit so he drops a foot, his face is that of pure shock. "Say you're sorry."

"No."

I falter again and he drops another foot. "Say you're sorry."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry."

"Say I didn't overreact."

"You didn't overreact."

"Say you trust me."

"Do I have a choice."

I falter again dropping him yet another foot; "Okay! Okay! I trust you. Just please bring me up."

I bring him back up into the cave and help him settle onto the floor. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I've seen a friend do it." I say casually pulling out my sleeping bag and rolling it out onto the floor. He's squinting his eyes and look at me.

"Luna. You were with Luna?"

"How did you..?" I recall what Noble Clearwater told me before I left; _"Never appear weak to them. Especially Ron, Pansy and Draco, the chances are they are legilimens they can read your mind."_ How dare he! "Ronald Weasley! Don't you DARE read my mind again."

He laughed; "You amaze me." He looked down at me getting into my sleeping bag; "You wouldn't happen to have another one of those, would you?"

"You don't have a sleeping bag?" I sigh.

"I kind of left it in the woods when they tried to kill me this morning, then the trees started coming down. Priorities you know." He shrugged.

"Well no, I don't have another one." I said flatly, "There is one in Luna's pack but it's down by the green rocks. I'll have to get it tomorrow, it's not wise to risk it at night." He's staring at me in my sleeping bag, "You really don't expect me to give up mine do you?"

He shakes his head no, and leans back against the wall. Great, way to make me feel guilty. He leans over and reaches into his sack pulling out bread, cheese, and beef jerky. He holds it out to me and I take a piece of each. "Thanks." I say putting the cheese and jerky onto the bread. He heats up some water and I put the mint leaves inside. We share a nice quiet meal and Ron falls after asleep from exhaustion.

I stare out of the cave and at the stars. It's such an odd feeling that there can be such beauty in a place like this. I look over to the woods, even though there is a large chunk of trees missing the woods still appear to go on and on. Now Harry and Luna are gone. That leaves Pansy, Draco, Ron, and myself. I start to let my mind wander when realization hits me. Neville. He's here in the mountain somewhere. Does he know we're here? I'm assuming he is alive since I never saw the sparks go off. Although he could have died while I was sleeping, but I doubt that. I'm about to wake up Ron when I realize he's shaking. At first I think he's having some sort of seizure but then a wave of cold air hits me, and I notice it's getting cold out. I sigh unzipping my sleeping bag all the way and unhook the zipper so that it forms a giant blanket. I crawl across the cave and sit next to him wrapping him in the blanket as well.

He stops shivering and cuddles into the blanket. I lean back and let sleep take over me.

I awake and the first thing I notice is I'm now laying down. But instead of my head being on the hard stone floor it's on something more cushioned. I move my head around a bit before opening my eyes when realization hits me on where my head is I shoot up and turn to face Ron whose wide awake and smirking.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He's still smirking at me. "Comfortable?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean, I hope you don-"

"Don't worry about it." He says grabbing his sack and digging out more bread and cheese, he takes the crutch and breaks it into small pieces.

"What are you doing? You need that!" I jump up reaching for his arm.

He waves me off and flicks his wand towards the now pile of wood. A fire started and he began toasting his bread over it. I shook my head and sat next to him in front of the fire.

"It's getting cold." I say rubbing my hands in front of the fire.

"I know. I think the weather is changing. I just hope it doesn't snow." He's flipping the bread over to toast the other side.

"Me either. I realized last night that Neville is still on the mountain somewhere."

"I know, but we can handle him. He's not very bright." He's melting a piece of cheese onto the bread. "Thank you, Hermione."

Thank you? What is he up to? "Why are you thanking me?" I ask questioningly.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'm not helping you. I can guarantee that your sponsors haven't sent you anything because you're in here with me." I laugh. "I bet if you killed me they'd send you something to fix that leg."

"I can fix my own leg." He says checking the bread.

"Excuse me?" I can feel the anger rising up in me again. He can fix his own leg? He. Can. Fix. His. Own. Leg. Then why in the world is he sitting here with a bruised leg, which did he limp his way across the field, why did he-. That son of a, ugh. He did it so I would take care of him, he did it to be babied. Why is he admitting this now?

"I can technically fix my own leg." He says nonchalantly.

"Than why don't you?" Now he's getting me mad.

"I just don't want to." Is he stupid?

"Are you stupid?"

"No. I'm not stupid. Just drop it Hermione. Here." He hands me the piece of bread. I snatch it out of his hands and look down at it skeptically. "I didn't do anything to it. Eat."

I take a bite and it's delicious. "Fix it."

"Hermione." He says warningly, and yet I can see there is something more behind it. He looks down at his wand then up at me.

I suddenly get the feeling I know what's going on. I think back to yesterday when I corrected his spell. "Ron? Can I ask you a question, without you getting mad?"

"Sure." He said hesitantly.

"Do you not want to fix your leg because you don't think you can?" I tried to put it as sensitively as possible without just directly saying it.

"I don't want to talk about it, please just drop it." He said looking down and the ground.

"Maybe you can teach me the spell and I can-"

"I said drop it!"

"Then we at least need to look at it, and replace the bandages. I have some medicines in my pack that might help. It may also help if you take off your pants so I can see if there are any other scratches and to better address the wound. Wouldn't want you to get an infection." I grab my pack and retrieve the bandages and medicine.

He looks up at me and smiles; "You just want me to take my pants off."

"You wish Weasley." I say as I help him remove his pants. He of course has undergarments on, but besides that this is the closest I've ever been to a male and I can't help but blush. He lets out a laugh and I hand him the few bottles of medicine, "Will any of these help?"

He takes the bottles and examines them handing me the smallest bottle back; "This one. It's a lite essence of Dittany. Too bad it's not full Dittany that stuff works like magic."

I laugh at his lame attempt at being funny, and open the small bottle. I remove the old bandages and rub the medicine on the gash. "What did they do to you?"

"A slicing spell. They were going to cut me up, torture me. To make a statement, you know?" I shake my head and address the smaller scratches that appear to be from the trees. I re-bandage his leg and help him pull his pants on. He motions for me to hand him the Dittany. "Come on, you now."

"I'm not taking my pants off for you. You can keep dreaming. My wounds aren't that bad, don't worry." I say laughing and putting the other bottles and bandages back into the sack, he hands me the Dittany and I put it back as well. "I'm going to get the other sleeping bag from Luna's pack." I get up and walk to the entrance of the cave, "Cover me?"

Ron scoots to the edge and looks out surveying the surrounding area. He gives me an unsure look; "I don't know if that's a good idea."

I kneel down in front of him and place my hand on his cheek reassuringly; "I trust you. Okay?" I say softly my face inches from him. He leans in but I lean back before he gets a chance to continue. "I'll be fast. I promise."

I drop out of the mouth of the cave and scale down to the ground. I run through the field of flowers and make it to the green rocks. I look around and the coast is clear. I climb the rocks grab Luna's pack and sling it onto my back. Running back through the field I pause half way thinking I saw something move to my right. I take a slow step forward and nothing happens, I continue on slowly. Watching my surroundings carefully for any slight movement or disturbance. I finally make it back to the mountain side and slowly move around to below our cave. Ron is leaning over the side, squinting into the distance.

"Why did you move so slowly?" He asks glancing down at me for a second.

"I thought I saw someone move." I say gripping the rock and beginning my climb up.

"I would have told you if I saw something."

"I know, but I still had my guard up. Must have just been the wind." I say reaching the cave. Ron helps pull me up inside and I toss the pack on the floor.

"Told you I'd be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says reaching for the sleeping bag. There's a crack of thunder and it starts to pour.

"Great." I say moving further back into the cave. "Just what we need. I guess now we'll have to wait this storm out."

Ron laughs unhooking the zipper of the sleeping bag and laying it out flat. I look at him suspiciously; "I figured that we could keep each other warm with our body heat. I don't think the sleeping bags give off too much warmth." He says laying down on the flattened blanket using the pack as a pillow.

I lay down next to him and grab my sleeping bag, I lay flat on my back staring up at the ceiling. We lay like that for almost an hour, just listening to the rain and thunder.

"They can't be happy." I finally say breaking the silence.

"Who?" Ron asks.

"The people, there is nothing happening. Not enough blood shed, no excitement. They're going to have to do something soon, and unfortunately I have a feeling it's going to be targeted at me again. Don't lie to me, I know you have to know they aren't happy about me still being alive. Or the fact I can do magic."

"I won't lie, they can't be happy about that." He says rolling onto his side to face me; "Did you know?"

I glance sideways at him, he has to be kidding. "No, I really didn't know. I was raised a Muggle. How could I have known? My parents-" I stop. My parents. "Oh no." I roll turning away from him so he couldn't see me cry. "Ron." I choke out.

"You okay?" He moves closer behind me.

"Ron, please." I sob, "Please tell me they won't hurt them. Please Ron, we didn't know. I swear we didn't know. Don't let them hurt my parents. They didn't do anything wrong, they didn't know. We couldn't have known. It's forbidden for Muggles to even touch a wand." I can't help it, the overwhelming fear that my parents are being harmed for my mistakes gets the best of me. "You should have let Harry kill me."

He reaches over me and clasps his hand in mine. I don't fight it and he is soothingly rubbing circles on the top of my hand. "It's okay." He whispers into my hair. "My Father isn't a cruel man. I know from your perspective it may not seem ideal. But I promise you he isn't cruel, he would never harm them over this. That's not who he is."

I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or just trying to comfort me, but I accept his answer and lean back into him. I hear him laugh and look up at him, "For the body heat." He laughs again and the thunder rolls on louder and louder.

"Tell me about growing up in Realm 7." He says.

I tell him about growing up as a Muggle. I tell him about the pain and the struggle. I tell him about my parents and their occupations. I leave out ever going into the forest, I leave out my Father teaching me how to hunt. If I do believe Ron, that they won't be hurt then I don't need to give them a real reason to hurt them. I tell him about my books, and school, and my love for learning. I can tell he's actually listening to me and he keeps asking questions about everything. He wants to know what my house is like and what I do in my spare time. I tell him about being an only child and he gets fixated on that. He keeps asking questions about what it's like? How do my parents treat me? He seems amazed and I can only sense a hint of jealousy. Then I remember that he is one of seven children. Even for someone of the Royal family that has to be hard.

"What's it like having six siblings?" I laugh.

He laughs; "Not that great actually."

"But you're a member of the Royal family." I say in my best mocking the Nobles voice, laughing. I feel him stiffen behind me, and he doesn't say anything. I turn to face him and he just stares down at me; "Ron? Are you okay? I didn't mean to make fun of you-"

"It's not that he sighs." He unlinks our hands and sits up.

I sit up next to him put my hand on his fore arm; "What is it, then?"

He's silent and staring down at his lap. I look outside ad night is beginning to fall, the rain is still coming down harder and harder.

After about five minutes of silence and he sighs; "I'm rubbish."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I am. I'm the last boy in the Royal family. That makes it basically impossible that I will ever become High Wizard. I'm mediocre at magic, I'm a terrible quidditch player, I can't do anything right. Bill is next to be High Wizard, Charlie is a first class dragon trainer, Percy he's brilliant, well you've seen his speeches. Fred and George are the funniest people I've ever met and their company is successful and Ginny well she's the only girl. My brothers are all so much better than me. To be honest, I came in here to be killed. I had no intention of fighting, but than my priorities changed."

"Ron-" I started but he held his hand up.

"Let me finish." I nodded and he continued; "I couldn't let them hurt you. As soon as they gave you that score, I knew that Draco and Pansy would be out to get you. Not just kill you, but torture you, make you look like nothing. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"You don't even know me." I said grasping his hand.

"Doesn't matter. I want to get to know you, you don't deserve this. I'm going to make sure you win." He looks up at me. I'm biting my lip, no one has ever done anything like that for me. He moves a piece of my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. "You're beautiful."

"Ron-" I start but he stops me by covering my lips with his.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter.

This scene goes into the next chapter, don't worry.

Let me know what you think!

Haily xx


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron-" I start but he stops me by covering my lips with his.

I'm shocked and it only lasts for a second. He pulls back and his entire face, including the tips of his ears are bright red. I touch my finger to my lips and they're still tingling.

"I'm sorry." He mutters looking away.

"Ron, this isn't a good idea."

I could see the tips of his ears were still bright red. "Yeah, no it's okay. I get it."

I felt a longing to turn him around and kiss him again, but I controlled the urge; "It's not like that. Trust me, I would want this. I find you highly attractive, a bit irritating yes, but I..." I liked him. How could I tell him that I liked him? I didn't want to ruin his life. Pursuing anything with me would get him exiled from the Royal Family and bumped to Realm 6. They would make an example of him. "What about that girl Levander? Weren't you dating her? You could have any Noble girl you wanted."

"I'm not dating her anymore. I haven't been for a few months. She's insufferable. What are you keeping up with my love life?" He was still facing away from me so he didn't see me blush when he asked.

If I were to be honest with him, I would tell him I always found him to be the cutest Royal. That I've been harboring a crush since I first saw him on the television. I had a particularly good photo of him on my wall that was from our daily newspaper. But I'm not going to be honest with him; "Well, you must know it's the gossip of all the Realms."

"I'm aware. But I'm not going to be pretend to be in love with someone so they can get a free rank pass, or for politics. I'm not like that. I'd rather lose my Royal status than do that." He turned to face me as he said the last part.

"You don't mean that." I said shaking my head.

"I do." he said leaning into me again. All of a sudden there was a bright light and a crack. We both jumped back and saw the small box on the floor.

"Must be yours." I muttered.

"It's yours. Look at the 7." he said grabbing it and placing it in my hands.

I opened the box cautiously almost expecting it to be a trick. Pulling the lid back I pulled the object out and grasped it to my chest.

"What is it?" Ron questioned with concern.

"A toothbrush," I said holding it out to him. "Muggles use them to brush their teeth. I think it's a sign from my parents. That their okay."

"We use them too Hermy." he said taking the toothbrush from me.

"I wa-what did you just call me?"

"Hermy?" He said looking at me.

"Don't call me Hermy." I said grabbing it back from him.

"Yeah, doesn't flow right. Hmm..."

"I don't need a nickname, Ron." 

For the next hour Ron laid there trying to come up with a nickname for me. I kept rolling my eyes and denying them. I was more focused on the toothbrush clutched in my hand. They had sent it to me surely as a sign, but what if it was the opposite. What if it was from the Nobles to mess with me? This would have cost my parents at least two weeks worth of food to send it. I just hope everything back home is okay. I would never be able to live with myself if I was the reason anyone was harmed. I should be dead by now.

I feel Ron shift next to me as he sat up and placed his larger hand around mine and the toothbrush; "It's okay. No one is going to hurt them."

I look at him and want to yell at him because I know he's doing that mind reading thing again, but I let it go, he's trying to comfort me. I nod my head and move closer to him. "Tell me more about your house. Is the library really that big? How many books do you think are in there? Have you read them all?"

He laughs and wraps his arm around me; "Always on about the books."

It's well into the night when a blue light comes shinning out of the sky. It looks as though a giant cat is floating and a woman's croaky voice can be heard; "Pickies, in about an hour everything you need will be waiting for you in the green ring. Good luck." The cat disappears and I look up at Ron who is already following my train of thought.

"You're not going." He says grabbing my arm, "I'm sorry but it's too risky. It's a trap because they know I can't walk. They know you'll go down there and the others will kill you."

"I'm going." I say firmly and stand up rummaging through my pack. "I don't care what you say, I'm going and I'm getting you help." I pull the wand from the bottom out, the wand from Harry's pack and tuck it in my pocket.

"Hermione, please. We don't need anything we're fine. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I swear you are so stubborn. You have no claim over me, you have no right to say what I can and can't do. I can do as I please, if I want to go out there and die the-" He flicks his wand and I continue to speak but I can't hear any sound.

He smirks and I'm enraged. "Ronald Weasley!" I scream but again no sound is heard. I'm screaming and yelling at him but he's just laughing because whatever he's done to silence me is still working. I punch him and he falls back, still laughing. I turn away from him in a huff and cross my arms over my chest. I don't need to speak to run and grab the packs. And it is definitely going to make it much easier to not speak to him.

"Hermione, don't be mad. I'm doing this for you. Well the silencing is for me." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off not looking at him. He sighs and sits back, I can feel his eyes on me.

We sit in silence for the next hour, mainly because I can't speak. There is a spark of lightening that signals the packs arrivals.

I attempt to get up when I feel a hand on my arm pulling me back down. I turn to look at him and he's looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please. Please, just stay." Now he's going for the sympathy route and it's not going to work with me.

I shake my head and try to pull away from him again, but his grasp tightens. He sighs and grasps my hand holding it up pressed against my chest. He says something very very softly it sounds like a cross between 'mine' and my name; "'Mione." He leans forward and kisses me again.

I close my eyes and kiss him back, this time it's me who pulls away. "Ron." I whisper and realize I have a voice again. I want to yell at him but I don't. He nods his head toward the mouth of the cave and then turns to the back wall staring at it as if expecting something to happen. I tuck the wand and toothbrush into my cloak and move out of the cave, looking back once and he's still staring at the back wall.

I scale down the back wall and run towards the green ring of rocks. Drenched from the rain, I feel my clothes sticking to my skin. I make it there and look around and scale the rocks. The wind is blowing and the rain is so thick you can barely see anything but shapes. All of the packs are there and that's when on the opposite side I see ferret face's blonde hair, he jumps over the rocks and grabs his pack. Looking around quickly he makes a run for it. Strange, he must have separated himself from Pansy. I takes this as my opportunity and scale over the rocks dropping down. I see the packs with a 1 and a 7 in the center of the rocks. The pack with a 7 is a small little pouch, the 1 is a full pack. I shove the little one inside of the larger and fling it on my back. I take a look around and realize that it's a perfect circle, almost like an arena to fight in.

Thunder roars and lightening strikes high in the sky, I turn and realize I am face to face with the last person I ever wanted to encounter. "Going somewhere Mudblood?" Pansy sneers. She reaches into her cloak for what I assume is her wand, but instead she pulls out something short and metallic. I tried to back away but she was on me in a second. She grabbed my hair and yanked me down into the mud she climbed on top of me digging her knee into my stomach.

I tried to plead with her; "Please, please just let me get this back to-"

"To who?" She screamed, "To Ronald?" She threw her head back laughing. "Please tell me you're joking? You really think he gives two shits about you? He's using you, you fool. Did you think for a second he could love you? Did you let him touch your filthy little body? Did you let him use you for his own pleasure?" I didn't respond, I turned my head to the side and let loose the tears I has been holding back. "You filthy little Mudblood. I'm going to mark you as such and then rip your throat out. I won't honor you with a witches death, you will die by my hand." She leaned her head closer to my ear; "Everyone will know exactly what you are."

She grabbed my arm and began digging the knife in, I screamed and pleaded with her to stop. I could feel every move and curve she was making. Kicking my legs as hard as I could I tried to knock her off me, but she was too strong, almost like stone on top of me. With every struggle she dug her knee harder into my chest.

"Get off of her!" Someone screamed and I felt a body slam into Pansy sending her flying off me and into the ground a few feet away. I looked up to see Neville standing above me, only half his body was visible. "Hermione, run." He says dropping whatever was disguising the rest of his body and lunging at Pansy.

I stood up feeling very light headed, grabbing the pack and the cloak Neville had dropped, I headed for the rock wall. I turned back around to see Neville and Pansy rolling around in a struggle battle for the knife. Mud flinging everywhere and the rain coming down harder and harder. I tried to climb up the side of the rocks but the pain in my left arm was unbearable. I looked down and there carved into my flesh was the word, 'Mudblood'. The wind against the fresh cuts causing them to sting. I tried scaling the rocks using only my right arm but failed falling to the ground. The wind is too strong and the rain is making the rocks slippery. I grab Harry's wand from my cloak and point it at myself; "Wingardium Leviosa." I lift myself up to the top of the rocks. Out of breath, I figure I can drop down and run to the mountain. I turn back around and Neville appears to have a slight advantage over Pansy, but neither look to be winning the fight. I catch my breath and drop down to the ground. I step forward and are engulfed by darkness.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support! I'm glad everyone has liked the story so far.

The story is almost over. :(

Please review and let me know what you think!

Maybe just maybe I will do a sequel.

I do kinda have a bit of an idea in mind.

I also have a few one shots, I'll be posting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning the end of this chapter has a mild scene of sexual nature. It is not too important that it is read but will be referenced later. There will be a warning within the chapter. Thank you.**

I suddenly felt the life come back into me, just in time to roll out of the way of another spell.

"Why are you protecting the filthy Mudblood, Weasel?" Ferret Face was standing 20 feet away from me.

"Don't you dare call her that." Ron said through gritted teeth, he was standing 5 feet in front of me. He pointed his wand at Ferret Face and sent his wand flying through the air.

"I don't need a wand to kill you, you blood traitor. You're a blood traitor just like your Father." Ron lunged toward Ferret Face who pushed his hands out in front of him creating a force field.

"Fight like a man Draco." Ron said pushing against it.

I grabbed the cloak Neville had used to become invisible and wrapped it around myself. I came up behind Ron and covered him with the cloak as well.  
>He jumped back and tried to take it off but I grabbed his arms and turned him around.<p>

"Hermione! I don't know wha-" I silenced him with my hand and pointed towards Ferret Face.

Ferret Face had paled and let down his shield, "Impossible!" he screamed over the rain. "You can't apparate or disillusion yourself inside the arena Weasley, unless your father made special exceptions for you!" Ferret Face stepped forward and Ron pushed us back.

Suddenly there was a crack of lightening and red sparks flew up out of the green rocks. Please don't let that be Neville I thought and a few seconds later Pansy was scaling the wall. I pressed my face into Ron's back and tried not to cry. Ron reached behind himself and grabbed my hand giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Where are they?" Pansy yelled dropping into the mud.

"Disappeared." Ferret Face shrugged.

"You can't just disappear Draco, don't be stupid." Pansy said spitting blood from her mouth; "He put up one hell of a fight that little wuss."

I felt Ron's hand go to the sword at his hip, and I placed my hand over his. "No." I whispered into his back.

"Don't worry. Just stay here." He said pulling the sword out and dropping out from behind the cloak. I reached out to pull him back under but it was too late.

He ran forward and swung the sword in Pansy's direction, caught off guard she tensed up and the blade went straight through her neck, decapitating her. Ferret Face stared in horror as her head fell to the mud and her body fell next to it, the look of terror forever fixed on her face. Ferret Face screamed and ran toward the woods, Ron regrouped himself and ran after him.

The red sparks went off and both pieces of Pansy's body were lifted into the sky. Even if she was completely evil and tried to kill me, I still felt a little sorrow for her death. No one deserved this, not her, not Luna, not Neville, not even Ferret Face. Keeping the cloak on myself I ran after them into the woods. I could hear Ron yelling at Draco deeper in the woods, the sound of his adrenaline filled voice echoing through out the woods made it hard to determine exactly which way they had gone.

"Come on Draco stop running and fight like a man. You're not going to, are you? No of course not because you are just like your Father, you are all talk and no game." I was running deeper into the woods trying to find the sound of his voice echoing mixed in with the sound of running through the mud.

Lightening cracked and the ran began to come down harder, the wind blowing strong. The cloak began to blow off of me and I tried to hold it tight around my body, but the winds were too strong. The wind blew the cloak right off and it flew up into a nearby tree. Sighing I continued forward with out it. Ron had stopped yelling but I could still hear their footsteps running through the mud. A set of panicked footsteps were heading in my direction and as I turned Ferret Face and I collided together falling to the ground.

"You filthy Mudblood." He said wrapping his hands around my throat, I could feel his ring cutting into my skin. "This is all your fault, you were supposed to just die, why couldn't you just die?" I could hear the fear and pain mixed in with the crazed evil in his voice. He was afraid. "She's dead, she's dead because of you. Everyone knows he is the weakest of the Royal Blood Traitors. He's doing this for you.

He killed her for you." He was wrapping his hands tighter and tighter and I was gasping for breath. I felt my body convulsing and my hands were on his trying to pry them off. My face felt swollen and my body began to burn with the need for air. "Just die."

I heard a set of foot steps running towards us as my body was beginning to shut down. Closing my eyes my hearing seemed heightened as the foot steps got closer and the sound of metal piercing flesh was the next sound I heard. I heard Ferret Face scream and his hands went limp around my neck and his body fell onto mine. I began taking deep breaths and my head was spinning, someone pushed Ferret Face off of me and I could sense they were hovering over me. I felt a hand go to my heart and a sigh of relief.

Opening my eyes I saw Ron leaning over me smiling, I sat up and looked down and saw Ferret Face's blood all over me. I turned my head to my left and saw Ferret Face's dead body on the floor. Realization struck we were the only two left, one of us was going to have to die. Pansy's words were playing over and over in my, "You really think he gives two shits about you? He's using you, you fool. Did you think for a second he could love you?"

I backed up away from him and bumped against a tree. Confused he stood up grabbing his sword and coming towards me.

DO IT!" I screamed, "DO IT! GO AHEAD!"

The rain was coming down hard, the wind was causing it fall down side ways. I never break eye I contact with him. His hair red hair drenched appearing to be a darker shade was stuck to the side of his face, his face was covered in mud and his clothes were tattered.

"Please." I plead with him. My voice comes out dry and raspy. I look down from his blue eyes at the sword in his hand. It's covered in dry blood, so clotted on that not even the rain was cleansing it.

His eyes don't leave me, he isn't moving but his breaths are coming out heavy. His chest is heaving up and down.

"Come on Ron, you can win this." I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for him to draw back the sword and end my life.

I hear the sword hit the floor and open my eyes in time to see him fall to his knees in front of me. "No." He said hanging his head. "Go ahead. You kill me, you win this. You'll be a legend." He looked up at me and I stared into his deep blue eyes. He was being serious.

I shook my head and moved to my knees, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to him, "I love you." he whispered into my hair. I felt his lips kiss below my ear.

"I love you too." I said feeling tears leave my eyes and fall down my face mixing with the rain and mud. He grabbed my face with both his hands and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. He kissed both of my eyes and my nose and then my lips. I moved my hands to his hair and deepened the kiss, his hands left my face and wandered down my body and to my hips moving me to the side and bringing me to lay down in the mud. Thunder rolling and lightening cracking the rain was coming down heavier and heavier.

**Warning reading past this is a scene if mild sexual nature. If you do not wish to read it then the chapter ends here for you! Thank you.**

He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly moved it up, breaking our kiss briefly to remove mine and then his shirt.

I was bare in front of him and his mouth went straight down to my breast kissing them and slowly rolling my now hardening nipples in his teeth. I let a small moan escape my lips and guided his head as he kissed down my abdomen and reached the hem of my pants. He looked up at me and I nodded my head, closing my eyes and laying back as he pulled my pants and underwear down leaving me completely naked before him. I tried my best to relax and I heard him whisper; "Beautiful." he kissed my inner thigh and slowly parted me gently licking. The completely new sensation of pleasure and satisfaction over took me and my hands tightened in his hair and my back arched in pleasure as he continued to lick over my sensitive clit.

"Ro-Ron-nnnn" I moaned as he began to use his fingers to massage as well, I was trying to remind him that the entire world was watching us right now, but the pleasure was over coming me. "Cameras." was all I could get out in a breathy moan. It wouldn't be the first time two Pickies had sex on camera, with the ever looming threat of death no one wanted to die a virgin. We would however be the first Muggle and Wizard to do so, and I knew there would be hell to pay.

He kissed me back up my abdomen and between my breasts, up my neck till he got to my ear, "Let them watch." he said in a husky voice filled with desire and want. I sat up my hands going straight to his tattered pants yanking them down along with his boxers. He was already erect and instinct took over as I took his length in my mouth. " 'Mione." He let out in a moan and grabbed my hair massaging my scalp as my head bobbed up and down. Licking up his length and running my tongue over the head I looked up into his eyes. He moaned and pushed me to the floor hovering over me.

"Ron, please." I whimpered not wanting to wait any longer.

Right there on the muddy floor of the forest with that final plea of want and desire he took me.

A/N:

Almost over! Not too sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!

Reviews are appreciated. I may do a sequel, depends on if it's wanted or not.

I have a few one-shots I need to post.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

xx Haily


End file.
